


More

by goatFanatic



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, also dustin is a trans girl in this she goes by darcy, but it is important to me that you know that, el and max are dating, first person POV, poem, ships and everything is pretty much implied, that isn't super relevant to the story, very few people are mentioned by name tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatFanatic/pseuds/goatFanatic
Summary: A character study/poem from the perspective of El, about her life so far and the hope that has kept her going
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Kali Prasad, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	More

First it was two  
Alone in a room  
Two children, just numbers  
Together, strong, dreaming  
Dreaming of something more

Then there was one  
Sisters torn apart  
She escaped; I was taken  
The rainbow is gone; two rooms now  
I had a papa, but was no daughter  
An experiment, a weapon, nothing more

One in the bath, but not alone  
Eyes closed; seeing  
Floating and walking, moving and still  
Invisible, watching from nowhere  
It was people  
Then it was more

One, in the halls, running  
Shoving without hands, without care  
Trained to hurt and kill "enemy"  
I showed them what they taught me  
In the woods, rain mixed with tears  
On my way to something more

Two again, not for long  
For his help, he got a bullet  
I ran  
Other kids, three of them  
Looking for their friend, found me  
Took me home, their home  
There, I could do more

Four of us, together  
Looking and fighting, all as one  
I wasn't a weapon, but a friend  
By their sides, a Party  
The bad men and the monsters were strong  
We were stronger, now ten  
I closed the gate, and waited for more

One, in the woods, right side up again  
Eggos in a box, clothes, and water  
Then there were two, in a trailer  
Small and safe. Warm, with love  
A dad, and I was a daughter  
But just two, without my friends  
And I wanted more

Three, five, one  
My aunt showed me my mother showed me her  
I found her, with four friends  
Eight, Kali, my sister  
Now angry, cold, a killer  
I said goodbye, for now, closed the gate  
Someday, we can have more

Two of us, now  
Hand in hand, cheek to cheek  
on my bed, music blaring  
"Three inches," Dad reminds me,  
"When you're with that boy"  
The boy was my friend, my best friend  
But we thought we had to be more

Two of us, four of them (we thought)  
"There's More to life," she said,  
"Than stupid boys"  
And when I held her hand  
Heard her laugh  
When I look into her eyes  
I see more

Thirteen now, not ten  
Together at the mall, the battlefield  
A Party, we stood strong  
Against It, the Monster, and her brother  
He was lost, but I spoke, and he found himself again  
He stepped in between, It pierced his chest  
He screamed, he could have been more

Four, a family now  
Dad gone, but not forgotten  
Our things in boxes, my brother in school  
I hug my friends and say goodbye (for now)  
A new life, all over again  
A new life, and so much more


End file.
